This proposal seeks to continue science development through the Center for Women's Health and Gender Research (CWHGR). The overall objectives are to continue and to expand our research mission through the 2 research cores. A new core, Research Development and Core will focus on developing and expanding the cadre of and collaborations among investigators that study women's health and gender disparities through collaboration between CWHGR and 4 research-developing institutions: Washington State University, University of Alaska-Anchorage, University of Hawaii-Manoa, and West Virginia University. Specific goals for the CWHGR are: 1) facilitate basic and clinical interdisciplinary research related to women's health across the lifespan by appointment of Investigators/Affiliates, Scientific Advisory Board, and Community Advisory Board, and award of small grants for pilot/feasibility studies to promote interdisciplinary research; 2) enhance development of an integrated knowledge base for women's health and gender research through the Biobehavioral Core laboratories; 3) enhance understanding of the relationship between socio-cultural environments, women's health and gender and enhance investigators' capacity to study diverse populations of women in culturally competent ways through the Gender Disparities Core; 4) disseminate scientific information related to women's health and gender to various audiences, including researchers, clinicians, women studies scholars, policymakers, the media, and the general public, particularly women, through the Administration Core; and 5) promote development of research skills and opportunities for scholarship about women's health and gender among faculty, staff, pre/postdoctoral trainees, and visiting scholars via the Research Development and Core.